You Talked Me Into It
by foxygurl88
Summary: Renji Abarai has a sister? Apparently she's about to graduate and is exploring which squad to join. She wants to explore squad 10, but Toshiro finds out shes the only girl in Seireitei thats his age and interests him...ONESHOT! Enjoy! ToshiroxOC


Hatsugaya-taichou sighed, glancing out his office window to see Renji and Ichigo sparring.

_For heaven's sake, must they be so loud when they train!?_

Toshiro rubbed his temples and exhaled, returning to his paperwork, only to be interrupted yet again.

"_Taichou_, im so boooooored," whined Rangiku from her usual place on the couch. The vein in Toshiro's forehead swelled.

"MATSUMOTO! I said quiet!" he growled. She groaned and got up from the couch to grab her hidden bottle of sake.

"Fiiiine. Ill go find someone to have fun with…I wonder what Hinimori-chan and Shuuhei-kun are doing…" she mused, walking out of the office. Toshiro sighed with relief and turned back to his paperwork.

Until the door to his office slid back open.

"BY THE GODS! IM TRYING TO WORK!" he roared, looking up to see a girl with blazing red hair and black facial tattoos standing in the doorway, wearing the traditional black Soul Reaper uniform.

"Well damn, you seem to be grumpier than Ji-kun told me you were," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the doorway.

"Ji-kun…" Toshiro repeated, confused as to who she was talking about.

Until Renji Aburai ran in behind her and knocked her over the head.

"HOMURA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB HATSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" he yelled in his usual Abarai-fukutaichou way that gave Toshiro a headache. The girl instantly flared up in retaliation after catching herself from his blow.

"AND I TOLD **YOU** YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! IF I WANNA SEE A REAL CAPTAIN I WILL DO AS I PLEASE, DAMMIT!"

The two continued to bicker loudly and Toshiro watched with irritation and confusion.

_Ji-kun…Ren..Ji…kun?_

Then it clicked.

"Abarai, is this girl related to you?"

The two looked to Toshiro from their heated and increasingly aggressive argument and Toshiro saw it again. The red hair, the tattoos…however, the girls were more feminine, but still sharp, framing her face rather than reaching into her hairline. They curved softly under her eyes and her jawline, ending in sharp, tribal points, accentuated with dots that followed the deepest part of the curves. She wore the same white bandana, but instead of across her forehead, she wore it around her head, the little knot peeking out from the left side of her flaming mane, allowing her bangs to flop over her left eye. She inhaled and composed herself, flipping her bangs out of her face and laughed.

"I guess the resemblance is obvious. Homura Abarai," she said, crossing the office to his desk and holding her hand out. He shook it, still dumbstruck.

"I'm about to graduate from the academy, but im still unsure of what squad I want to join, so im exploring my top squads," she continued, looking around the office curiously. That piqued Toshiro's interest.

"What squads are you looking to join?" he asked.

"Well, originally, I was going to go to Squad 12, but then I met Mayuri-taichou, and I must say, ive rethought my decision…while his humor amuses me and I love researching, he creeps me out…so then my blockhead of a brother suggest I join his squad, but I don't want to work under my brother, nor am I a huge fan of Byakuya-sama. But both have offered me a higher ranking position than I would normally get," she said, shooting Renji a glare, who fumed.

"It's not about who your captain is, it's about getting to KNOW WHO your captain is and what they stand for," he hissed through clenched teeth. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"This is why I promptly eliminated squad 11. But I like how squad 10 is run…and well…I also met Hisagi-fukutaichou when he came to visit the academy…he seemed nice," she finished, blushing. Toshiro folded his hands on his desk.

"So you thought you'd come visit squad 10's barracks and captain to get the feeling of the squad and see if it's a good fit," he deducted. She nodded.

"So…it may be a lot to ask, but…would you mind showing me around? No one knows the squad better than its captain," she said, keeping eye contact with the snowy-haired captain. Toshiro liked that. She wasn't afraid to look at him, like most female students would be. She was definitely made for a high-ranking position. He nodded emotionlessly.

"Of course. I can make time in my schedule for Abarai's sister," he said, rising from his seat. It wasn't like he was going to get any work done anyways. Looking at her now, they were about the same height and looked about the same age, but her facial tattoos made her look older. Toshiro himself had never gotten tattoos himself, never really seeing the point, but he wondered if he got one if it would make him look older…after all, Shuuhei Hisagi had a couple, which also made his face seem harder despite his youth. People took him seriously…

"Taichou, can I speak with you in private for a moment?" Renji's voice jarred Toshiro from his wanderings.

"Oh…of course, uuuuh…" he started, looking to Renji's sister, forgetting her name.

"Homura. I'll wait outside," she said, turning to leave. Toshiro nodded and waited until she closed the door.

"What is it, Abarai?"

Renji looked uncomfortable for a moment, but met the young captain's gaze.

"I want to warn you about my sister…she's only a few years older than you, but she…she's a little more womanly than I'd like her to be. One of the reasons I want her to join squad 6 is so I can keep an eye on her. I just…I don't want her to manipulate you using her womanly charms…"

Toshiro scowled. "Are you suggesting that I would fall prey to such ministrations!?" he said frostily. Abarai Suddenly started to look nervous.

"No no no no no! Not what I'm saying at all, I'm just saying I don't think squad 10 is a good fit due to her inexperience—"

"Why is she just now graduating anyways?" Toshiro cut Renji off, wanting to find out why she was just now graduating from the academy if she was as old as him.

"Well, we had a sickly aunt she found, and she refused to join the academy until she died. It took 50 years and all of her childhood. Her way of coping with our aunts death, from what ive got figured out, is well…boys…and she has a tendency for the ones with…power…"

Toshiro blanched. Perhaps there was some truth to Renjis caution.

"I will be careful. And Renji, I know you want to keep an eye on her, but I like to show future members of my squad around without any outside influences. So, if you could please return to Kurosaki, I will show your sister our barracks."

"H-hai, Hatsugaya-taichou," he replied, nodding and heading for the door. Toshiro rose and followed him out to find Homura leaning against the wall.

"Hatsugaya-taichou. Shall we begin?" she asked, pushing herself off the wall and placing her hands on her hips. Although her body seemed rather young, her hips were more developed than he had expected. He shook his head, clearing his mind of the thought.

"Of course, follow me," he replied, heading down the hallway. She fell in stride with him and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, observing her more. Her fiery hair fell in wild tangles down her back, reaching down past where her shoulder blades ended. More tattoos graced her collarbone, blatantly visible in the V of her uniform. He wondered if her entire body was tattooed, much like Renji's and If she was as sculpted as her brother—

_Stop that. Just because she's the first girl your age doesn't mean you should fall for her trickery. Besides, Renji would KILL me if anything happened…_

He cleared his throat. "So we're heading for the training grounds. Most of the squad should be there, you can talk to them and ask them all the questions you want."

"Hatsugaya-taichou…you seem like you want to ask me a question," she ventured. Her voice sounded platonic enough.

"Well…I was just wondering about your tattoos…they seem similar to Abarai's, but different…"

"He and I made a pact to get them when we entered the academy. Mine are obviously more feminine than my brother's, but they cover the same areas," she said, slipping a slightly playful tone into her voice, much like Matsumoto did when she was teasing him. He felt something stir slightly in him, but squashed it violently.

"I just wondered. Your brother said you were about my age, but I assumed you were older. I must be the tattoos."

"Theyre good fun, if you ever have the time, you should go get one," she replied, smiling. He turned to look at her and noticed the same angular features in her face as Renji's, giving her a mischievous look, where on Renji, it made him look hard. Where Renji's eyes were brown, hers had more of a sparkle and were lighter, almost gold. They came to the training grounds and Homura looked to the squad members training. She looked to him for permission before engaging the members of squad 10. He nodded and she headed off, mingling and sparring with the others, testing their strength. She knocked most of her opponents down, using the same power that Renji often did, but she laughed with them rather than at them. She was playful and fiery and most of the member seemed to enjoy her. Toshiro couldn't help but notice the uncanny similarities and extreme differences between the Aburai siblings.

_I always wondered what Aburai would be like as a girl…I wonder why he never mentioned her to any of us. She's quite talented…and efficient with kido._

He watched as she performed a perfect hado 31, hitting the target with complete accuracy. She turned and looked at him with a sly smile, waving him over.

"How about we see how the ice king holds up with fire," she challenged playfully and a squad member near her laughed.

"Don't get cocky Mura-chan. He'll knock you on your ass faster than you can blink."

"Oh, I don't expect to win, I just wanna see if he goes easy or if he fights seriously with me," she replied as Toshiro made his way towards her, taking up a bokken off the rack. She grabbed one herself and took her stance, facing him. He followed suit and the 2 young Soul Reapers stared each other down, observing and processing. Finally, Toshiro struck, steeping forward and swinging his bokken down…

Only to meet hers in midair as she parried expertly, holding her ground and throwing him off to the side. She retaliated with lightning speed, much faster than he had expected, and he barely caught the wooden shaft of her weapon with his own. His wrists jarred on impact…she was clearly strong. They traded blows for about fifteen minutes before he tired of the spar and leaped into the air, cutting downward for the winning blow. She held her bokken with a hand on either end to parry and braced for impact, meeting him solidly. He pushed more of his strength into the blow, trying to break her defense, but she held. Finally, she smiled mischievously and loosened, lifting her wooden sword slightly and they both toppled to the ground. He was barely able to catch himself from falling on her completely, but he ended pinning her sword and her arms above her head and straddling her in the middle of the training room floor, much to his chagrin. She was still smiling the impish smile of hers, looking up at him with half lidded ochre eyes.

"Good fight, Hatsugaya-taichou," she purred softly. Toshiro swallowed nervously and quickly pushed himself off her. She could have kept their fight going for another 15 minutes, maybe more, but she gave. Why? He remembered Renji's words of warning and began to wonder if this was a part of her elaborate plan. As he was collecting himself, he heard someone clapping among the members.

"Taichoooooouuuuu! What a gooood fiiight!"

A slightly tipsy Rangiku stumbled towards him and Homura, who sat up from the ground and smiled in her direction.

"This must be the famous Matsumoto-fukutaichou," she said, rising and brushing herself off before holding out a hand to the squad 10 lieutenant, who embraced her instead.

"Renji-kuuuun told me you would be heeereee! You're absolutely gorgeous, I'm so happy to meet yoooou!" she gushed, crushing Homura's face in her prominent bosom. Homura started making some choking noises and Toshiro hurried forward to save her from certain death by suffocation.

"Matsumoto, you really need to be careful when you hug people when you're drunk. You have the tendency to suffocate your victims in your boobs," he said sternly while Homura sat on the ground, gasping for breath. Rangiku looked confused and then apologized drunkenly to Homura, who waved it off and laughed. Toshiro helped her up and asked her if she was thirsty.

"Well, yeah, I guess I could go for some tea, or water, or whatever," she replied. He nodded and gestured for her to follow him. He fancied a cup of tea and sweet dumplings at his favorite teahouse and figured she could use some as well. They entered and took a table in the back corner, making small talk while they waited. He heard some whispers around the teahouse, catching snippets of conversations, like "cute", "young love", "date", and "couple". He started to blush and watched as her perfect lips puckered and blew on her tea before sipping and then engulfing a dumpling, sliding smoothly up the thin skewer in a sensual way.

_Stop. You wouldn't notice any of these things if Renji hadn't warned you about her…damn that Aburai!_ He chastised himself and focused on his own tea and dumplings. When they finished, the sun was setting, so they headed back to the barracks.

"Taichou, is there any place I can wash up? I think I stink," she asked, sniffing her clothes tentatively before making a face.

"Uuuuuuuuh…"

He blanked. Of course there was somewhere for her to bathe! But…why couldn't he remember where the squad 10 bath house was!?

"Uuuum, yes, you can use my personal quarters for that and I'll do some paperwork while you bathe," he stammered nervously. It was an ideal solution…until he realized that they had spent the entire day together and he could have probably told her to go home or back to her brother to bathe, inwardly smacking himself. The stopped by his office to pick up his paperwork and then headed to his quarters. He set down his hefty stack of paperwork down on his personal desk. He opened up his bathroom door and she smiled at him while she slid the screen door closed. He watched as she lit the lanterns and heard the water start running and started on his paperwork. He looked up briefly and saw he clothes slip off her silhouetted form and quickly returned his gaze to his work, feeling his face heat up and his belly clench. It wasn't as if he was unfamiliar with the female form, for the gods' sakes, Rangiku's breasts were threatening to fall out of her obi at all times. But the hidden secrets of Homura's intrigued him. The intricate tattoos that supposedly covered her body, her small form that was hidden rather than accentuated by her uniform, the way she seemed to flirt with him with her eyes and subtle actions and touches rather than her words or coy giggling. She was different, bold, impish and playful rather than coy or obvious. He heard her splash around at she washed the sweat and dirt of the day off her smooth alabaster skin—

He shook his head violently, trying to shake the images of her naked body out of his imagination. He clenched his fists, cursing himself for his lapse in professionalism. Renji was right…he had been charmed without even realizing it…DAMN, she was good at this. And it wasn't as if he had never wished for a companion, it was just he seemed so much younger than all the girls he found interesting. For once, he wasn't going after an older woman…it was ok this time…

His internal ramblings were interrupted by the sound of her soft humming, carrying a beautiful melody, calming him…relaxing his mind. It was ok to be attracted to her as long as he didn't act on it or let it cloud his decision making when it came to her. There were other factors to be considered when thinking about offering her a place on his squad. She was talented and collected and she seemed to fit in with the rest of the squad, but he would have to look over her grades, her possible ranking, think it over before accepting her, if she even decided to consider squad 10—

He heard the bath draining and whipped his head up. The lanterns had gone out and he could hear some rustling in the bathroom…

The door slid open and there she was, wrapped in one of his short blue towels, red hair tumbling over her shoulders, smooth and dripping with water. All he could do was stare as she approached him, coming into more detail, from her supple limbs, the bulge of her breasts, the curve of her butt peeking out from under the bottom of the towel…

"Taichou," she rasped, coming to a stop before his desk, her golden eyes meeting his, lidded just enough to give her a sultry, sensual look. He swallowed and felt a stir in his lower abdomen he was not completely unfamiliar with.

"y-yes?" he replied softly, not able to tear his eyes away from hers. She lowered herself to knees on the opposite side of his desk, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"Shiro-kun…you work too hard…how about letting me help you unwind," she breathed, flicking out her tongue to tease his earlobe for a half second. He shivered with unfamiliar pleasure as she did, feeling her warm breath tickle his ear. He sat completely rigid, not sure what to do…

"Shiro-kun," she whispered his name again and placed her lips just under his ear, shattering his resolve. He turned his head and pressed his lips against hers tentatively, unsure of himself still. She responded softly at first, but quickly heated up, teaching him and awakening the carnal hunger with him. He lunged across his desk for her, grabbing the back of her head and bringing her closer, eager to sate the starving loneliness he had been harboring for decades. She crawled across the wooden platform, scattering his papers to straddle him, raising herself to deepen their kiss and cradling his face to hers, both tenderly and aggressively. He wrapped his hands under her arms to grip her shoulders firmly, keeping her in place. Her towel loosened and slipped down to her waist, baring her small, perky breasts to him. They were big enough to show she was a woman and not a girl, but not huge. At least, he thought they were small, but then again, anything considerably smaller than Matsumoto's was considered small. But he broke the kiss to admire her body, sculpted like her brother, but soft like a woman should be. The tattoos adorned her sides, curving to accentuate her body just as they did her face. They seemed to cup her breasts and her panty line on her lower hips, underlined with those infuriating dots, taunting him like finger placements. As he observed her, she moved to his neck, lightly sucking and nipping at his tender skin, pulling a groan from his lips. Her hands roamed his body, stroking his chest, shoulders, abdomen and moving across his thighs, lightly grazing his loins, which was maddening. She slipped off his captains jacket and then under his uniform, lightly and expertly removing it from his upper body, trailing fire wherever she touched. He grasped her buttocks under her towel and lifted her off the floor, carrying him to his bedroll. He set her down on her back, never losing the physical contact between her lips and his skin as his breathing accelerated with his increased arousal. He ripped the rest of his uniform off his lower body and captured her lips once more, hovering over in nothing but his boxers. Her towel was somehow perfectly placed to cover the parts of her she wanted to see, driving him insane. He made a trail of kisses down her jawline and neck, and then ending between her breasts. He looked at her for a split second before deciding that capturing her left nipple in his mouth was the next thing to do. She gasped and arched her back slightly, bringing her chest closer to him. He sucked and rolled her nipple between his teeth, extracting a moan from her parted lips. He repeated this to her other nipple and then continued his way down. He placed his thumbs in accordance with the curve of the prongs reaching across her hips and squeezed, causing her to writhe with pleasure, moaning loudly. He ripped the towel away from her body, leaving her completely naked beneath him and placed a light kiss in her inner thigh. He looked up to meet her gaze again.

"Homura…I—I've never been with anyone, I…I don't know what to do next…" he admitted. She smiled and flipped him over on his back with the lightning speed shed exemplified earlier during their spar.

"Then I'll show you," she whispered, licking his earlobe and sucking lightly before repeating His trail, hooking her fingers under his waistband and removing his boxers, freeing his hard erection. She placed the same kiss on his inner thigh before moving to his dick and kissing the head. He started panting with anticipation as she slid his length into her mouth with ease, taking less in with every bob of her head until she had just his tip and then back down his entire shaft. She repeated this until she heard a change in his breathing and removed her mouth from his dick altogether, allowing him to calm down and depriving him of his climax. He groaned and she chuckled softly, nipping at his collarbone.

"You know what to do now?"

He flipped her over so he was on top again and stroked her inner thighs lightly and lowered his head to her womanhood, flicking his tongue out experimentally, tasting her tentatively. She inhaled sharply and he processed her. She tasted jasmine and faintly of sweet dumplings. He licked her longer this time and then shoved his tongue into her opening. She gasped and whimpered with pleasure as he continued to taste her. His fingers caressed her folds softly and tentatively until he inserted one into her in place of his tongue out of curiosity. She yelped and bucked her hips against his hand. He smiled and started pumping in and out of her before inserting a second and third finger into her. She bucked more violently a few more times before

"Now, now, take me NOW!" she screamed sliding herself up his bedroll to remove his fingers and grabbing him, leading him to hover over her. She guided his shaft to her opening and he instinctively thrust himself into her.

Colors burst across his vision, the feeling engulfing him for the first time of intense pleasure, both icy and burning hot at the same time. He opened his mouth and let loose a deep, guttural moan and pulled back slightly before plunging back into her. Her hips rose to meet his and she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling them closer, thrusting him deeper. Her nails dug into his strong shoulders, a constant stream of moans leaving her parted lips between her heavy panting. He sped up, but she slowed him down rolling over so she was sitting down on his dick, arms extended back, hands on his knees, as she bounced up and down. He bucked his hips in accordance with the rhythm of her bouncing tits and she threw her head back and laughed breathlessly, the ends of her hair tickling his legs. He placed his hand upon her hips, enjoying the bouncing motion and the extreme pleasure that was shooting through his body. He growled with frustration at his lack of control and flipped her on her back again and thrust into her hard, deep, and fast, she was yelping and moaning, breathing his name, bucking her hips to meet his, finally this lower abdomen tightened and pure bliss overtook him. She screamed on last time, tightening around his length and arching up into him, pressing her breasts against him. She relaxed and held him and he collapsed on top of her. She giggled softly and massaged small circles on his shoulders, causing him to shiver with pleasure again. He pulled out of her and lay beside her.

"Never been with a girl before, huh?"

"Nope."

She giggled. "Could've fooled me, Shiro-kun," she said breathlessly. They lay together for some time. She rolled over onto her stomach and he traced the flame-patterned tattoo the spanned across her upper back over her shoulder.

"Do you think you're going to join my squad?" he asked absently. She smiled tiredly.

"I don't know…can you still be my captain if I've slept with you?" she teased, rolling her shoulders beneath his fingers and wiggling her hips deliciously. He felt his dick begin to erect again as he watched her body move sinuously.

"Why would it matter?" he asked, swallowing hard, trying to gain control of himself again.

"Well, what if you let me take advantage of you because of our after-hours activities? Then you're not really my captain anymore are you? You can't really dominate me—"

That was it. He straddled her perfect ass and lifted her hips to meet his, forcing his fully erect penis into her again. She gasped with surprise and pleasurable penetration, stiffening before relaxing and pressing her perfect ass up against him, pressing him ever deeper into her. She moaned and rocked herself forward and back, back arched like a stretching cat. He grunted and bucked his own hips softly to meet her. The started slow and he wrapped her arm around her waist, speeding them up. She panted softly as she adjusted herself to this new rhythm. They were both moaning and panting, but Toshiro wanted to dominate her further. He grasped her breast and lifted her upright before pressing her against the wall at the foot of his bedroll. She laughed softly and wriggled with pleasure as he fucked her against the wall. It was extremely arousing and she enjoyed every thrust. She could feel herself coming close to climaxing, the heat building up in her abdomen and her moans becoming louder. Toshiro placed his lips behind her ear and whispered.

"This time, when you climax, I want you to scream my captain name."

He thrust into her harder and faster now and she could barely contain herself. Finally, she came, tightening around his dick.

"Haaaaats-s-suuugaya-T-t-taichooooou!" she screamed with her release and he loosed his seed within her once more. She collapsed against him, panting hard, eyes heavily lidded as the last scraps of their pleasure were spent.

"Join my squad," he demanded in her ear, stroking the swell of her breast. She shivered and smiled.

"Alright Hastugaya-taichou, you talked me into it."


End file.
